Unknowingly Tied Together
by InsidiousPlusFreaky
Summary: The one found the other, and it all seems to fall right into her plan. But she forgot, the Gods love to have their fun. And their fun often resulting in others' grievances. Merlin storyline but I improvise along the way. Sorry for the crappy summary. I lost my touch nowadays.
1. Inevitable Meeting

**AN : I am obsessed with these two. I am terribly obsessed with- well I think you got the gist of it. Anyway, this may or may not continue. But I can't wait to write more. Got so many ideas and... I'm gonna drown from it, seriously. And like always, I have no Beta reader, sad, really :( But it's okay, I'll improve on myself somewhere along the lines! :) R&R as you like!**

**Disclaimer : I wish I own them. Then the TVShow will turn out just like I wanted it to be. And- Fine. I own none of the characters. Ciao. **

* * *

This was a rare occasion for Morgana- standing outside of a stranger's chamber who she knew nothing of. A stranger that had just killed five of the Camelot's guards; and that reeked of danger in every aspect. A stranger that was a woman; who was undoubtedly impressive in defeating Arthur in front of all Camelot to see.

And yet, she remembered the look that was given to her by the stranger outside her chamber's window when their eyes met; a look that was… the closest word she could think of was _longing_. Even if it was only for a brief moment, that look stung her deep.

When she couldn't hold her curiosity back anymore, she barged into the mysterious woman's room, not really knowing why she wanted to be there. But one thing for sure, she wanted to meet the blonde woman in person.

Morgana was breaking into someone else's chamber since she came in without knocking- and was embarrassed for doing it; but her interests got the best of her. Looking around the room searching for its current occupant, the Ward took her time to scrutiny the room- noticing the little details.

Such as how the woman's armour was set on top of the table with a towel next to it. A red mantle was draped over a chair, a fair-looking sword that was used for the duel back then was laid on the bed, and a thick-covered book was placed on the nightstand table.

Just when the ebony-haired woman wanted to touch the glistening chainmail on the table, the blonde beauty emerged from the bathroom, holding a garment that she couldn't recognize, while the said woman was wearing a white thin cloth and a leather pants. When Morgause saw the Camelot's Ward, her fast strides halted for a moment; a clear indication that she was taken aback by the presence of the other.

It was known to Morgause for quite sometime that the Ward of Camelot was her sister, since the previous High Priestess of the Old Religion once told her about her background. She was four years old when her mother entrusted a man whom she did not remember to smuggle her out of Camelot, but she did remember the name of her little sister that was born five days before the Great Purge- Morgana.

And of course, her sister did not know anything yet.

"I didn't mean to intrude." Started Morgana.

Out of habit, Morgause looked around; wanting to ensure that there were no one else that she would have missed. She had planned to talk to Morgana, yes; but she did not wish it would be this soon, or expect that her sister would have approach her first.

As for Morgana, realizing that she went in the room by following her sole instinct without any solid or actual purpose- except for wanting to see the golden-haired woman, she found herself saying the most obnoxious thing; that was what she thought, at least.

"I wanted to introduce myself. I am the Lady Morgana."

The ego and arrogance that Morgause felt from her sister's words could have rivaled her own; thus urging a smirk to appear on her lips. These traits alone were enough to show the blonde woman that this woman was definitely a Le Fay.

Still moving slowly towards Morgana, the Morgause replied; "I know who you are."

The confidence and the appealing smirk from the other woman managed to attract Morgana even more- as well as making her uncomfortable too, for an unknown reason. Brushing it off as an insignificant feeling that would fly away eventually, the ebony-haired woman blinked her eyes once before asking the stranger about her injured arm.

"It will heal soon enough." The older of two replied. Morgana glanced at the said arm, suddenly having a peculiar urge to touch it- only to return back to her senses when she realized that the now-frowning blonde beauty was approaching her.

"You look tired."

Watching the intense scrutiny that Morgause casted on her; it reminded her of the look that she usually received from the King of Camelot- whenever she was hurt or fell in sick. This feeling of familiarity that Morgana felt was too much for her to interpret, yet alone from someone she had never met.

"I haven't been sleeping."

The blonde woman replied before looking away, "I know for myself how troubling that can be."

And there it was- the feeling that Morgause induced inside her that was too foreign to contemplate, yet too familiar too ignore; thus Morgana couldn't help herself but to ask: "Could it be that we have met somewhere before?"

A forlorn look depicted on the golden-haired woman's face while she shook her head lightly; before it was replaced quickly by a soft smile when she said, "But I am glad we have met now."

The Ward of Camelot swore that there were something kept away behind those words, but she could not quite place it. While trying to search for the meaning behind it, Morgana suddenly took notice of an exquisite piece that the blonde woman wore.

"That is a beautiful bracelet."

Now both women set their eyes on the bracelet, while Morgause told the ebony-haired woman that it was a gift from her mother- or to be precise, their mother.

"Please, I would like you to have it. It's a healing bracelet. It will help you sleep."

"I couldn't."

Morgana did not miss the dejected look from the blonde woman when she declined the gesture and it made her heart ache somehow, and Morgause didn't know why she felt… discouraged.

As the Lady Morgana, she had to keep her composure in any circumstances, but the woman in front of her making it hard to do so. The hint of stuttering was evident in the ebony-haired woman as she excused herself, only to be halted in her way by Morgause when she said;

"I hope you will remember me fondly."

The blonde woman didn't know what had come over her, but watching her sister walking away from her after rejecting her gift- the meaningful bracelet that belonged to their mother; Morgause felt an overwhelming urge to just hold her sister and tell her what their true relationship's nature is. But she knows that would only scare her away, so she settled by uttering those words; although she hated herself for making it sounded like a plea.

When Morgana turned back, what she saw burned the ache in her heart more than before. It was like she was supposed to be there, but she just could not remember why. And the way the golden-haired woman looked at her as if she was the only hope she had, made her stomach flutter. All of these mixed emotions were coursing through her heart, thus temporarily rendered her speechless.

The only response that Morgana could give was a nod.

* * *

After managed to sneak into the chamber of the King's Ward without being noticed, Morgause glanced on her mother's bracelet; contemplating whether all the things that she did was in the right track. She challenged Arthur on the purpose of beheading the only son of Uther, and she was to succeed- but that was not enough. She wanted Uther to pay- really pay for what he did to her mother, her kind, and there was a lot more where that came from. So why don't she let the son killed the wretched father? That was the most suitable punishment she could think of.

And then, there was her sister. Morgause recognized her sister immediately, right after she stepped into the throne room. But since it was not the time yet, she kept her hardened gaze on the Prince of Camelot, refusing to meet her sister's emerald eyes. From that moment, she knew that Morgana felt something towards her; after all, they were bound by blood and magic. All of her deduction was then confirmed when their eyes locked during her sword practice before her duel with the Prince of Camelot.

Morgause was satisfied, knowing that her sister noticed and felt the bond between them- albeit she did not know the truth about their true relationship yet.

Sighing to herself, the sorceress stared at her sister's sleeping figure. It was unsettling for her to see Morgana was squirming around uncomfortably, although having nightmares was the first sign of the maturing of one's magic. After muttering some kind of healing enchantment towards the bracelet, Morgause casted another look towards the ebony-haired woman before she fled from the Ward's chamber; leaving a now-peaceful Morgana to her slumber.

The blonde beauty promised to herself that she would come again soon, for Morgana.


	2. Unseemly Alliance

**AN : Tried to get all of this outta my head. It took me almost four days to finish. And mistakes are all mine.**

**Disclaimer : Same as before. So get down to reading then. Go on. **

* * *

The knocking on the door in the middle of the night alerted Agravaine, so he put his book down and walked towards it; but not before grabbing his sword with his left hand, preparing his defense on what was to come.

When the door creaks open, it revealed the last person on earth he would ever think would come to him. Instinct taking over him as he swung his sword instantly towards the figure, only to be deflected easily by the intruder; but the intruder did not let go of the sword.

"We will talk inside." The unwelcomed guest voiced.

Agravaine tried to retort, but when the intruder's eyes flashed in golden; he found himself was pushed back inside his house with an unknown force, while the intruder followed suit and locked the door behind them.

Feeling threatened and powerless, the Lord watched the other cautiously; trying to prepare another combative plan or at least a means to run.

"Like I've said, I came here only to talk. There's no need to be alarmed, my Lord."

Still not convinced, Agravaine maintained his stance, his hardened gaze never relented. "How do I know that, after what I've heard about you," Gritting through his teeth, he spat the intruder's name, "Morgause."

With a smirk, the sorceress replied, "Why, having only a match with the Prince of Camelot, and now I am the talk of the Kingdom? How convenient."

"And let's not forget the part where you poisoned my nephew's mind into believing he really met his mother, alright? Playing with one's precious memory to hold?"

"So you've heard that too."

"I am the King's brother-in-law and Arthur's uncle, of course I would know. So whatever it is that you wanted to talk about, save it. I am genuinely not interested."

"You know, I could easily kill you- if I want to."

That remark managed to silence the man in question, because he knew how serious the blonde woman and how true her word was. As for Morgause, finally getting the response that she wanted; solidify her gaze and put Agravaine's sword down slowly.

"I came to negotiate."

The raven-haired man said nothing, but the frown forming on his eyebrows was enough for Morgause to deduce that he was indeed interested.

So she continued, "I would help you become the King of Camelot, in return of aid in killing Uther Pendragon."

Taken aback by the proposal, the Lord's eyes widen before he spoke, "Why would you want that for me, and why would I ever want that to happen?"

With her smirk still in place, the golden-haired beauty replied, "Because your brother-in-law killed your sister."

He scoffed. "I'm not falling for this. I am no Arthur."

"True, you have more brains than he has. And that is why you will join me, because you know that I spoke of only the truth when I told you about your dear sister."

"…What are you saying?"

"Inquire it by yourself about what I have shown to Arthur."

"He already mentioned that it was all a lie, a trick of magic that you've shown only to get him on your side."

"Magic could confuse people, yes; but magic could not control what the outcome wanted it to be. It was all resided in thyself." Replied Morgause with a stoic look on her face.

"How can I trust you?"

A light but intimidating laugh emitted from the woman, before she smiled sadistically and sat down to a nearby armchair. "For the love of Gods, no. You should trust no one." The sorceress returned to her composure before continuing, "But we have a similar purpose, you and I. I wanted to bring Uther to his downfall because of what he did to my mother, to our kind; and you wanted to avenge your sister's death. Surely you did not simply believe what Uther said when he told you that your sister died during childbirth?"

The raven-haired man could not help but to contemplate to what she have said. It's true that he had some doubts about his sister's death; and he distinctly remembered his sister used to confide in him that she was barren- unable to bear a child of her own womb. Which raised a question;

_How did her sister became pregnant?_

A woman who could not get pregnant- got pregnant, and soon she died while giving birth of her child.

That didn't make any sense at all.

And unfortunately, everything that did not make any sense often participated in magic and such; as he knew it very well.

Finally deciding that these questions deserved a chance to look for, Agravaine portrayed his decision in a huff and unsatisfied tone. "Fine. I will see to it. But if you are lying to me, you have got yourself another enemy that you should always look out for, witch."

A satisfied smirk displayed on Morgause's lips, "I wouldn't have it any other way." Standing up from the armchair, the sorceress continued; "By the way, is there an empty chamber in your house by any chance?"

Frowning in confusion, the Lord answered; "There are three chambers for visiting purposes, two for guests and another two for the servants."

"Your servants are to be reliable, I suppose?"

"They took an oath to obedience."

"I very much hope so, my Lord. Because otherwise, if you are to be compromised; my plans for you are no longer viable. So please be discreet at all times, for the sake of us both."

Before Agravaine could retort, Morgause continued: "And I will be accommodating under your roof, for travel and communication-wise. Surely you will feel safer knowing that I am just across the hall, and you could hand me over to your beloved brother-in-law whenever I lied to you, yes?"

Taken aback by her straightforward mannerism and the bull's-eye deductions, the only thing he could do was to nod.

"I will be honest with my intentions, my Lord. I only wish to use you and your connections in succeeding my plan to kill Uther and everything I can to add into his misery. And I do hope that when you become the King of Camelot- replacing him, you will not follow his example. Because that is what drove people like me, to kill people like him."

Listening to that seemingly sincere speech, Agravaine kept quiet for a few moments before muttering; "I will rely solely on my logic and objective."

Knowing it meant that the raven-haired man would not agree with her unless he finds out the truth by himself and would always guard himself around her, the woman smiled.

And that was exactly what she was counting on, to be doubted and watched on. Because when a person scrutiny the others so very often; her chances of noticing other aspect would lessen, and that's where she will strike- hard and fast.

"That was a good answer. Oh, and for the record, I prefer the guest's room to reside in."

Knitting his eyebrows in a daze, Agravaine stepped back a few distance from the woman and point the hallway to his right. "The room is right there."

After she voiced her thanks, Morgause headed towards her new chamber; while Agravaine locked the front door and straightly went into his own chamber. He did a lot of thinking while lying on his bed, but in the end he come to a conclusion;

He's aware that Morgause's sincerity was always gonna be an uncertain thread for him, but he could at least depend on her cause. That was the one thing he could believe in.

* * *

When it's nearly midnight on the next day, the door to Morgause's chamber flung open; revealing a furious and seething raven-haired man with his glaring eyes locked onto her.

Knowing exactly what this was about, the blonde beauty smile sadistically before stating, "I've gathered that you knew the truth."

Agravaine's response satisfied her, "When can we start?"

After getting up from her bed, Morgause walked to a nearby window while holding its curtains, her eyes hinting with delight. "I will devise a plan, and I would let you know. But first, we need another ally; the crucial key to our success."

"Who is this person?"

The sorceress turned to him with her eyes glowing golden, before answering;

"My sister. The King Uther's Ward, Morgana."

* * *

Simultaneously, Morgana was awakened.

Her heart drumming irregularly, sweats were covering all over her body as if she had just woken up from a nightmare that she did not even remember; and she felt the bracelet on her wrist trilled silently.

Another ache in her heart stunned all of her thoughts, knowing that only one person had ever made her felt this way before.

_Morgause._


End file.
